Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34)
:For the V-Spec II model see; Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec II. The Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec I was released in January 1999 and is the direct successor to the Nissan Skyline GT-R R33, which replaced the R32. In comparison with the R33, the R34 GT-R was made to be shorter (from front to rear), and the front wheels were made closer to the front. The valve covers were also painted glossy red, rather than dull black. A new feature of the R34 GT-R was a 5.8" LCD multifunction display on the center of the dashboard, which showed seven different live readings of engine and vehicle statistics such as turbocharger pressure (1.2 bar max), oil and water temperature, among others. The GT-R V-spec model added two extra features to the display: intake and exhaust gas temperatures. Nismo Multi-function Displays (MFD) could be bought at an extra cost, which included an additional lap timer and an increase in boost pressure measurement to 2 bar. The R34 GT-R V-spec models came equipped with the ATTESA E-TS Pro system and an Active LSD at the rear, while standard GT-R models came with the non-Pro system and a conventional mechanical differential. The V-spec model also had a firmer suspension, and lower ground clearance. The GT-R V-Spec is distinguished from the GT-R by its carbon-fibre front bumper extension. 'Need for Speed: High Stakes' The Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 debuted in the Japanese release of Need for Speed: High Stakes, Over Drivin' IV. It is classed in performance category AA and can be purchased for $150,000 as well as be equipped with upgrades in career mode. The strongest aspect of the car is its handling which is easy and forgiving. So are the brakes and the acceleration but the top speed isn't very high. The R34 is also viewable in showcase and in a bonus yellow colour. The Bonus car on the PlayStation 1 release resembles the Pennzoil Skyline from JGTC. In both releases like with the Ferrari or Mercedes Benz vehicles the Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec I is not available in Hot Pursuit mode to racers. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Nissan Skyline GT-R appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car, with a price tag of $30,000. The Showdown: Chicago race day has to be dominated for unlocking the vehicle. It reuses its performance traits from Need for Speed: Carbon and is therefore suitable for Speed Challenges in Grip. A fully tuned Skyline with a drag setup can reach 8,0 seconds in quarter mile drags. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 car with a price tag of $135,000. If the player reaches Wheelman Level 9.5, it will be unlocked. The R34 exceeds in the field of top speed because of being capable of reaching 208 mph (335 kmh). It also has an effective acceleration, which somehow becomes slower when players install transmission upgrades on the car. Its handling is predictable in most corners. 'Need for Speed: World' On December 9th, 2010 the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 became available to players as a Tier 2 car. It was initially purchaseable in a "Underground" variant for SpeedBoost. The stock variant of the Skyline GT-R was added to Need for Speed: World on March 3rd, 2011 for in-game cash. On August 22nd, 2012, the R34 was rated as a C Class vehicle. The SpeedBoost variant was retired on March 20th, 2013. The in-game cash variant was retired on April 10th, 2013. Players can purchase the R34 with an overall rating of 427 for . The SpeedBoost variant is equipped with Amerikon Speedsystems Street Tuned parts, giving it a 503 overall rating and B Class rating, and was purchaseable for . The in-game cash variant is also upgradeable to B Class. The Skyline GT-R R34 is among the best accelerating Class C cars such the Audi TT RS and featured with a standard top speed of 161 mph (259 km/h). Its nitrous boost provides a somewhat underwhelming amount of speed when applied. The greatest disadavantage of the car is handling, which is prone to understeer. The R34 cannot turn into a corner smoothly, as it is relied on braking. On May 15th, 2012, its handling was retuned; It is less relied on braking than before, but is still outmatched by lighter cars such as the Mazda MX-5 in corners. The R34 is better suited for pursuit events, because its weight can cope collisions well and acceleration is powerful enough to allow the car regain speed quickly. It is less suitable for racing and requires upgrades to become more competitive. 'Special Trims' The "Underground" variant of the Skyline GT-R is inspired by Eddie's car from Need for Speed: Underground, as seen on the paint job and licence plate of the vehicle. Modifications include a body kit and other aftermarket parts, but also Gromlen race tuned parts, which increased the overall rating of the car to 538, resulting in a Class B rating. It is purchaseable for and was able to be bought for in-game cash before the August 22nd, 2012 patch. The "Raven" is an Art Director variant of the Skyline GT-R. It was initially available on August 30th, 2011 as a top-up gift. It is customised with a black window tint, red and black livery, unique licence plate and other aftermarket parts. The Raven comes with the same set of parts as the Underground variant and is purchaseable for the same price. 'Need for Speed: Shift' The Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 2 car with a car rating of 6,00. It is purchasable for $70,000 and unlocked upon collecting 30 stars. It is capable of a Works conversion. 'Shift 2: Unleashed' In Shift 2: Unleashed, the overall performance of the R34 is rated C 600, whilst its handling is rated 3,61. Players can purchase it for $65,000. The R34 is a fast yet controllable car due to an all-wheel drive system, which provides sufficient traction for any speed. It is also balanced in corners and manageable in extreme conditions. In comparison with the 2010 Ford Shelby GT500, the GT-R does lack power, because of being focussed on handling rather than speed. Trivia *The Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec I featured in Need for Speed: World does not have a fitted front diffuser but does feature V-Spec badging. Gallery BonusSkylineGT-RfromtheJapanesevers.png|Need for Speed: High Stakes (PS1 - Bonus) NFSHS_PC_Nissan_Skyline_GT-R_V.Spec.png|Need for Speed: High Stakes (PC) NFSPSNissanSkylineGTRR34VSpecI.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSNissanSkylineGTRR34VSpecIGrip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Super Promotion - Grip) NFSPSNissanSkylineGTRR34VSpecISpeed.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Super Promotion - Speed) NFSPSNissanSkylineGTRR34VSpecIBonusDrag.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus) NFSUNNissanSkylineGTRR34VSpecStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NissanGTRR34BlueWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) NissanGTRR34RavenWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Raven") File:NissanGTRR34UNDGRDWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Underground") NISSAN_R34_GT-R_RESHOOTS.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift NFSS2USkylineGTRR34.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Work Converted) Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Top-Up Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Japanese Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Art Director Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:I6 powered Cars Category:Nissan Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet